Some handheld mobile communication devices include a media folder application which may allow playback or viewing of audio, photo, and video as appropriate to the media type. The media folder application provides a user interface (UI) which allows management of the content including selecting the files to be played or viewed as appropriate to the media type. On some of these handheld mobile communication devices, a dialing feature may also be provided to allow a user to “dial” frequently called numbers more quickly and accurately by assigning dialing short codes, or short numbers, which are special telephone numbers significantly shorter than their full length equivalents and are designed to be easier to memorize and faster to use. For example, in the United States, the short code 2653 corresponding to “COKE” as spelled out on a typical telephone keypad is registered to The Coca-Cola™ Company.